goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Jill ungrounds Dora's mom
Cast Jill-Salli Elena-Veena, Tom Abuela-Soledad Cole-Miguel Diesel-himself Kimberly-herself Cole's angry voice-Steven Miss Martin-Kate Priest-Professor/Conrad Alan Nickerson-himself Plot This is the sequel to Sama Lass' video Dora goes to Chicago while grounded. Transcript Jill: Elena Marquez, you are ungrounded forever. You can do whatever you like. Elena: Yes! I can't wait! Jill: Yes! I ungrounded Elena Marquez! Elena: Cole and Abuela, Jill Smith just ungrounded me! Miguel: Jill Smith, how dare you unground my wife?! That's it! Abuela: Go home now! (Jill runs away scared) Miguel: And as for you, Elena, you are grounded for 2 days! Elena: But Cole and Abuela, I heard that Dora was planning a trip to Chicago so I disguised as a pilot to catch her! Abuela: We don't care! In addition, impersonating a pilot is a severe crime and that could have gotten you arrested! As punishment, I will change your voice to Tom! Elena (Tom's voice): Oh no! My voice is now Tom! (15 minutes later, the pilots and airline security are at the Marquez residence to scold Elena for stealing the pilot's job) Cole: Elena, you must now apologize to the pilot, as well as everyone at the airport and the plane, in this room, and even yourself, for what you just did! Elena (Tom's voice): Silence, I don't have to listen to a word you say to me! I wish you were all dead! Abuela: Elena, how dare you refuse to apologize and threaten our guests like that?! Elena (Tom's voice): Also, I forgot to tell you this. Cole: What is it?! Elena (Tom's voice): I killed Karee Nickerson. (DUN DUN DUN plays as all of the guests are shocked) Cole (Steven's voice): Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Elena, how dare you kill Karee Nickerson?! You have just violated one of the Lord's Ten Commandments, which clearly states "I shall not kill!" Miss Martin: And she was a former student of mine as well! Abuela: We're going to her funeral! (at the funeral) Priest: We're gathered together to mourn the death of Karee Nickerson. Alan will take the stand. Alan Nickerson: Karee was a good daughter of mine. She would always snitch on Sallas to get him in trouble. (at the cemetery) Elena (Tom's voice): No more Karee! I'm sure she'll burn in hell! (Dun Dun Dun sound plays) Cole: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How dare you disrespect Karee's funeral! That's it! We're going home! Elena (Tom's voice): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (back at the Smith residence) Diesel: Well, well, well, Jillian Rhonda Smith, we thought you were our well behaved daughter until you ungrounded a troublemaking parent! Who did you unground? Jill: I ungrounded Elena Marquez. Diesel: Well, that's one thing, but she should have been grounded for disguising as a pilot! Kimberly: I agree with your father! Impersonating someone else's job is highly against the law! The security could have arrested her for that! Diesel: She also should have been grounded for the murder of Karee Nickerson! Kimberly: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room! Jill (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Jill Smith deserves Category:Sequels